


Happy Valentine's Day, my dear

by jisforjudi



Category: Shipping News (2001)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/pseuds/jisforjudi
Summary: Last night I caught a showing of The Shipping News...





	Happy Valentine's Day, my dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Innerangel08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts), [say0036](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=say0036), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Flurina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flurina/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Dusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/gifts).



It was cold, rainy, and miserable outside. They were comfortable under the bed covers. Mavis pulled her sweater up around her neck while she read; Agnis, wearing her robe, knitted. Soon, they put away their things and turned out the light.

"Good night, my dear." They said it at the same time. A quick peck and they rolled over to sleep.

As she burrowed deeper under the covers, Agnis knew she'd found someone to love as much as she'd loved Irene. She drifted off to sleep realizing that tomorrow would be Valentine's Day.

Agnis woke to the warmth of Mavis's hand cupping her breast while her thumb teased the nipple. She moved onto her back and fully opened her robe and pajama top. "Good morning, Mavis. Happy Valentine's Day"; she spoke softly

"Happy Valentine's Day, Agnis." Mavis ducked her head to take Agnis's other nipple in her mouth as she continued to stroke her breast. They both groaned with pleasure given and received.

"I think we wear too many clothes to bed." Agnis kicked off her pajama bottoms and wriggled out of her pajama top and robe. Mavis, her mouth and hands busy, let Agnis open her top and push down her bottoms so she could remove them.

"Much better." Naked, their pajamas on the floor and the covers thrown back, they could enjoy each other's body. Agnis's breasts enthralled Mavis; they were beautifully shaped, full and heavy, and so very responsive to her fingers and mouth. They moved and Mavis was on her back, Agnis on top straddling her, rubbing her pussy against Mavis's. Kissing each other. "It's heaven" she thought. It felt so good, warming her, making her wet. It had been so many years since she'd felt this good, making love.

Mavis gasped when Agnis slid two fingers into her pussy and rubbed her clit. "Oh yes. Agnis. Oh yes". She felt Agnis change positions, sliding down her body and then Agnis kissed her pussy, easy, soft kisses and sharp flicks of her tongue against her clit. Mavis tightened her legs around Agnis's head but they were pushed open so Agnis could taste more of Mavis.

Agnis looked up; her face was wet and shiny; Mavis's head was thrown back and she was pulling on her nipples. More kisses and licks to her clit and labia; tongue and fingers entering Mavis, tasting her. Agnis's own pussy throbbed with need so she turned her body around so her cunt was above Mavis's mouth. So eager! Mavis licked and sucked, making Agnis moan and call out her name with lust.

All at once, they came: cunts clenching, thighs juddering, fingers being coated and mouths being filled with lovely, creamy cum. The sounds and scents of their orgasm filled the small room. Agnis sprawled on top of Mavis, pubic hair adorning her lips. Mavis scrambled out from under her lover and joined Agnis, face down at the bottom of the bed.

They wrapped their arms about each other for warmth as their bodies cooled off; they started to doze.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for all of you who've entertained me for years - thank you! Happy Valentine's Day, my dears 
> 
> (i apologize if i've left anyone off the gift list)


End file.
